


Missing in action

by Wolfie_Johnsen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Car Accidents, Detectives, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missing Persons, Not Really Character Death, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Johnsen/pseuds/Wolfie_Johnsen
Summary: A car crash and a gray pill what do these two have in common? They both have a connection to the missing boy Jeremy Heere
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Squip Squad Members & Squip Squad Members
Kudos: 5





	Missing in action

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i wrote this at 3 am so it might be terrible

MICHAEL'S POV 

I have been staring at my screen for an hour. Why am i doing this, well because my best friend has not texted me for 23 hours and that's wildly out of character for him. That hasn't happened since he got that squip back in high school and its been deactivated for 5 years.

I was so surprised to get a notification that i almost fell of the bed 

RichBitch: hey are you coming to the mall later?

Oh crap i forgot about that 

Antisocialheadphonekid: yeah im on my way

Richbitch: have you heard from Jeremy, Christine is freaking out because she hasn't heard from him since yesterday 

Antisocialheadphonekid: no i haven't heard from him since yesterday either im kinda freaking out

Richbitch: Wait YOU haven't heard from him holy shit now im worried 

Antisocialheadphonekid: im almost there talk then

I hoped into my PJ cruiser and drove to the mall. When i got there i saw all my friends looking worried and Christine nearly making a hole in the ground pacing back and forth 

"Hey babe i think the floor will actually break if you keep doing that"

I almost fangirled at Jenna calling Christine "babe" Jeremy and i had been trying to set them up since we graduated high school 

"Sorry im just worried! Like what if something happened and Jeremy got hurt or-"

I wasn't sure why she stopped until I noticed everyone staring at a cop behind me walking directly towards us 

"Excuse me are you Michael Mell?"

I was now panicking more then earlier 

"Uhh y-yes"

The look on her face was almost sad

"I need to bring you in for questions about the disappearance of Jeremy Heere"


End file.
